Drain closures for kitchen sinks and the like assume a plurality of designs and have long been in use. They sometimes are comprised of removable components, and others utilize manually raised and lowered valves or such valves connected to appropriate linkage for remote operation.
Many of the prior art drain closure devices are expensive to manufacture and/or to install, and many do not create long term closure to the drain passageway after extensive usage. Others are not easily cleaned or accessible for repair and maintenance.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a water drain control for fluid compartments which is inexpensive of manufacture, and highly efficient in its use and operation. A further object of this invention is to provide a wastewater drain control for fluid compartments wherein easy access is available to the valve closure element therein.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.